Degrassi Songfic: Cancer
by LoneMouse444
Summary: Anya is married to Sav now, but sadly she is diagnosed with the same cancer as her mom... This is a songfic based off the song Cancer by My Chemical Romance. ONESHOT!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is sorta a sequel to "Degrassi Songfic: I Never Told Her". It's a different story, but it's also a songfic! I want to thank RachRox12 for giving me this idea and reviewing and adding my story to your favorites! I hope you guys like it! :)**

Degrassi Songfic: Cancer

"Sav. I-I'm so thirsty. Could you get me a drink of water please?" I stutter, using up the little energy I have left. I'm 20 years old, have cancer, and going to die in a few hours. Great life, huh?

"Of course, Anya. I'll be right back sweetie." Sav gets up from the chair next to the hospital bed and I grin slightly with my chapped lips.

I sigh and let my head fall back against the pillow. As I close my eyes, I see my grave, surrounded by my family and my husband, Sav. On my grave are flowers that are my favorite colors, and tears falling.

Tears appear in my own eyes, until Sav returns with a glass of water, interrupting my thoughts. "Back," He hands me the cup and I chug it down thirstily. "Jeez, you're thirsty." I giggle a little and set the cup on the stand on the other side of me.

"I'm gonna miss you," I begin, not even paying attention to what I was saying. I'm getting weaker and weaker by the second, and it hurts so much. Sav's eyes widen, but I continue before he can say anything. "Believe me, Sav. I'm gonna die. Just call my aunt Marie and tell her to pack my things..." I say, shutting my eyes tightly, holding back the tears.

Sav appears on my bed, his face inches from mine. "Anya, don't speak like that. You're going to survive this. I'll make sure of it." He comforts softly, but before his lips can reach mine, I turn my head away.

"Save, stop. I... I can't kiss you." I'm getting closer and closer to tears, and it's near the point where I'm not gonna be able to hold them back any longer. I can't stay brave anymore.

Sav furrows his eye brows in confusion. "Why not? Anya, I love you."

"I love you, too, but the hardest part of going through this is leaving you." Suddenly, I burst into tears, leaning into his rock hard chest.

"Stop. Just stop talking like this, Anya."

"I don't want you to see me like this. I look horrible. I have no hair, and I'm soggy from the chemo." I point to my bald head, but he looks at my face instead.

"Anya, you're always beautiful to me." He says romantically.

"Sav, I have a count down. I have a couple hours left. Why can't you accept the fact that I'm dying?" My voice is slightly rising, but when I feel the pain in my chest, I take a breath. He calms me down just by being with me through good times and bad.

"Any-"

"Please, Sav, we are going to say goodbye tonight, and believe me, it's harder for me than it is for you." I stare into his beautiful eyes as the tears start to build up in them. He grabs my hand and puts to his forehead. "Sav, you're going to get through it. I am sure that I'm not the only girl out there that you love." Sav shakes his head.

"But, I love you, so much." His lip starts quivering, and I close my eyes.

"Sav, the hardest part of this is leaving you." I repeat. I'm a 20 year old girl with cancer who is married and going to die tonight. This is best life you could ever live...

**Well, that's the end! I hope you liked it, and tell me what you thought in a review ;)**

**Also, look out for my new Eclare fic coming sooon! I haven't started it yet, but I hope you guys read it! Thanx!**


	2. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE! READ THIS!

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE! YOU HAVE TO READ THIS!**

Hi everyone! Okay, so some of you may know that I was planning on writing a new Degrassi FanFic once I finished one of my other stories. Well, I finished my Legend of Zelda story, but now that I think about it, I don't think I'm going to write that Degrassi story. I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry! You guys don't know how sorry I am, and I know many of you were looking forward to this when you sent me a PM. I just don't think it will work out, and it was so hard for me to write this! I know I told you that I was going to a couple months ago, and all of you have been waiting patiently, but it won't work for me :( Again, I'm SOOOOOOOOOO sorry! Even though I did this horrible thing to you guys, I still hope that you will keep reading some of my other stories! :)


End file.
